Kyros
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: There's a new slayer in town nad it's not your average slayer..Buffy, the scoobs and the AI team team up with the new slaayer to stop an impossible apocalypse!!!! REVIEW!!!!


********Okay, this is a story my friend Kurtis aka Kyros and I wrote like a year ago and it was our first jab at fan fiction ever.  In order for me to continue a lot of my stories, its important for you guys to know the people and occurrences of this first story because lots of characters will show up in other works!!!!  Anyway, enjoy, its not our best cuz we were new, but the story line was good and there's lot's of HUMOR!!!!!!!*********

Rating: R- Language is a bitca in this one..hehehehehehe

Disclaimer: :Kyros belongs to us as well as story line, everything else is JOSS, the guru

Summary: Set post Spike and Buffy affair, Connors birth and C/A feelings, but Warren and crew don't exist and neither does most of the other stuff that has occurred on either show like Connor was never abducted.  Anyway there's a new slayer in town and she's a HE!!!  A big apocalypse and feelings, humor and reunions ensue!!!!  Warning, major character death!!!!!!!!!!!!!  In the future cuz technically this story has been finished for like  10 months!!!!!

Kyros:  The Boy Slayer

The night air was brisk and the sun was almost down.  Buffy zipped her hooded sweater and headed towards the cemetery. Everything seemed to be quiet that night…really quiet.  She stood in the cemetery and waited fir action, but the only fear was of her catching a cold.

"That's weird, where are all the vamps?"  She wondered.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder and reacted like any slayer would in a cemetery at night; violently.  

"Wow," she thought, "This vamp is really strong."

As she looked into the face of her opponent, she realized his face wasn't grotesque and he looked human. 

"Vamps don't usually fight with this face." She yelled.

"I am not a vampire, I am the slayer."  He said proudly, blocking her kick and returning one.  Buffy stopped abruptly and began to laugh hysterically. 

"You're a slayer?  Didn't anyone ever tell you that slayers were girls?  Unless you've got some hidden secret, you are definitely not a slayer.  Besides, I'm the damn slayer."

"Me take it you're Buffy, then?"  he asked.

"Yea.  Your accent, it sounds familiar."

"I am Kyros, the brother of Kendra, the Vampire slayer.  I've been sent to help you.  I know it tis strang, but me tink I can explain it to ya."

"Oh yea, I certainly hope you can. Come on."

"Sorry if I was on yur turf, saw some vumpires and I took care of them.  When Kendra died, I inherited her powers.  Something about us being twins linked our souls.  Now I am also a slayer."

"This is way weird, wait till I tell Giles."

"So me hear it is your fault my sister iz dead.  Don't warry, I forgive you."

"That's not what happened, but thanks."  She answered sarcastically as they continued their journey to the Magic Box.

~~

"It's rather extraordinary actually.  For Kendra's powers to be… well… transferred is something I've never heard of.  I must consult my books." 

"Here we go again consulting books.  Why doesn't our new friend Kyros tell us why he's here."

"I was sent here to help you.  Something big is coming and you can't face it alone. If I were you, I'd call everyone I know and try to get them to the Hellmouth. The prophecy was that the chosen one would suffer a force so grave that if she survives, there won't be much left for her.  There is an alternate universe, worse than any hell you've conjured and fear.  It's in a galaxy known as Hades. In this universe, there is no civilization.  It's covered in fire and swamp."

"Yes, yes, of course. It says right here that after the sun sets on the seventh night that it rises no more and vampires, demons and ghouls; the dead will walk the earth.  The universe will merge making chaos rule the new hell on earth. The righteous will die; all the lost and evil lives lost will walk freely and be restored.  Buffy, they're coming for the slayer, not the chosen one, the one who received the powers by chance.  Kyros, you are a prophecy.  It is written.  Had you not inherited the powers, this would not be happening and the portals to the lost world would not be opening. Your blood, your life is the key to them merging.  The only way to close them is to keep you alive past the 7th night and into the 8th morning."  Giles concluded.

"Well, tisn't it a bitch. Me come here to help you and I be the one needin' yur help."  Kyros added.

"Well, here we go again, new slayer, new prophecy, new adventure. Hey, I need to go, I'll see you guys tomorrow."  And Buffy left.

~~

"Oh, its you.  Have another insult to hurl at me, do you?"  Spike stated rudely.

"No, No, would you shut up.  There's something big coming.  Oh, yea, there's a new slayer here and get this, he's a guy.  Remember Kendra, the one who was murdered by your bitch Drucilla; it's her twin brother.  I hope he hunts her down and kills her." 

"Watch your mouth, baby." Spike said abruptly, grabbing her and kissing her passionately. 

"opps, Willow spilled as Buffy jumped breaking away from Spike.

Willow stood with a tall dark mysterious man dressed in black with brown spiky hair.

"Hello old boy," Spike said grimacing. "Long time no see Angelus."

TBC


End file.
